1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to ladder leveling platforms where, specifically, an ability for instantly quick deployment regardless of ground profile is required.
2. Background of the Invention
The present invention is a ladder support device which can be leveled and which can be deployed on a solid surface of virtually any type and profile instantly quick and, metaphorically speaking, with a push of a button.
Numerous embodiments of ladders with integrated leveling means are found in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. Application No. 20080078616 filed on Apr. 3, 2008 by Ursitti discloses a self leveling ladder system which comprises a ladder with a hydraulic leveling system and Japanese Patent Application No. JP2005061033(A) filed on Aug. 12, 2003 by Tatsuya Kenji discloses a leg length adjusting device for trestle comprising a stepladder with adjustable legs. However, integrated leveling means add weight to the ladder making it more difficult to carry it between locations, can not be reused with different ladders multiplying costs by each additional ladder, occupy extra storage space multiplied by each additional ladder; if the ladder is stored overhead, additional weight may require more than one person for handling; one should also consider extra weight since storing overhead creates an ideal arm position for tearing a bicep muscle (arms raised and bent at about 120 degrees); back problem is also probable. In addition, adjusting relatively heavy and/or large ladder may take too much time and tire a user, especially if user is a contractor readjusting the ladder often.
Despite that numerous ladder support platforms have been provided in prior art, none can deployed instantly quick. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,044,929 issued on Apr. 4, 2000 to Wishner, discloses a ladder leveling platform comprising a frame and adjustable legs. However, Wishner's ladder leveling platform has the following limitation: the adjustment of legs is not simultaneous and, therefore, is time consuming.
Consequently, there is a need for a ladder leveling platform which can automatically adjust to ground of any type and profile instantly quick.